


My Hope Lives in You

by Socchan



Series: Prompt and Circumstance [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Permission Statement, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: norakwami: Fic prompt: "Cats have 32 muscles in each ear to help them ignore the shit out of you."GalahadWilder: angst time: “Chat please stop dying”Me: Oh, it'son, now.





	My Hope Lives in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norakwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/gifts), [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).

Ladybug landed on the roof next to Cat Noir, intent on saying her peace before patrol started. There had been another akuma attack only a few days before, and that meant another near-death experience for her—or rather, for her _partner_. She didn't bother with pleasantries: "Cat, I need you to stop dying on me."

Cat flicked one of his leather ears at this pronouncement and looked away. “Shall we go east first tonight, my Lady?” he asked blithely.

Ladybug grabbed the offending ear between her thumb and forefinger and pulled it until he was forced to look at her. “I’m serious, Cat. _Stop dying on me._ You need to take care of yourself better!”

Her partner met her eyes seriously before looking away again. “I’m sorry, Ladybug, but this is what I have to do. You know that the city’s hope ultimately rests with you; if I go down, you can still save the day and bring you back, but if you go down? That’s it; it’s all over.”

Ladybug glared at him. Catching his face between both hands and forcing him to meet her eyes, she said, “No, it’s not. As long as my death doesn’t involve me vanishing—hell, as long as even my _ears_ are left, you still have the ability to become Mister Bug and bring me back. I trust you to do that. The hope of Paris may rest on my shoulders, but _my_ hope rests on yours. So stop killing yourself for my sake!”

Cat stared at her, eyes wide, then closed them and covered her hands with his own. “Okay, my Lady,” he told her, voice hoarse. “I promise I’ll try.”

\--fin--

**Author's Note:**

> Reigning monarch of angst mitigation, right here. <s>Mostly. Only, like, one exception.</s>
> 
> ...Oh right, check my profile for my permission statement regarding further transformations. Anyone who does anything with this (following my guidelines, and especially including podficcers) is allowed to use Chat instead of Cat for their work, no need to ask me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] My Hope Lives in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241466) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai)


End file.
